Magic in History
by aconsultingwizard
Summary: What happens when Neville's potion goes wrong? Who is Trevor really? I used Harry Potter to solve a historical mystery it's all good Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's Potions Class (Assignment 3)


A/N What is this? It's like some twisted version of the princess and the frog mixed with Harry Potter and real history. Not as cracky as it sounds (okay probably quite crazy)

Anyway, This is written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's Potions Class (Assignment 3)

**Write a humorous fic about the effect of one of Neville's potions. Prompts (use at least one) Dialogue: "God really?", Word: Ribbit, Restriction: no letter j, Color: Pink, Word: Light, Emotion: Sad**

I used the following prompts: Word; ribbit, light, Colour; Pink, Restriction; no letter j

* * *

><p>Neville Longbottom wasn't actually awful at Potions. In fact, he could have been quite good at the class, but the potions master made him so nervous he always muddled something up. He could feel Snape's watching him with contempt, waiting for him to make a mistake. Neville was sweating, despite the dungeons being one of the coldest places in the castle. He looked over at Hermione's potion which was slowly turning a soft blue, and back at his own potion, which was decidedly pink. He heard ominous footsteps behind him and began stirring furiously.<p>

"Mr Longbottom I believe I asked you to make a simple bat repellent, not _bubblegum_." Snape's oily voice was dripping with contempt. "Clean up this pitiful mess. The rest of you- label a vial and leave it on my desk to be marked.

Neville turned back to his cauldron in humiliation in time to watch in horror as Trevor hopped into the cauldron.

"Trevor!" Neville tried to grab him but it was too late. The potion began frothing and started to glow with a pink light. The cauldron spat sparks out and then with a splash its contents flooded out, covering everyone in the near vicinity with a sticky pink liquid. Neville rushed over to the cauldron, ignoring the goo dripping down his face.

"Trevor?" His toad was sitting calmly at the base of the cauldron.

"Ribbit! Ribbit!" Trevor started hopping around crazily, but before Neville could scoop him up the toad began to change. His limbs lengthened, he shot up and suddenly Trevor was gone and in his place stood a startled looking boy.

The boy had long, matted blonde hair, and was wearing not a single item of clothing.

"Ah! Someone bring me my robes!" His shout broke the awkward silence and people began laughing and whispering.

"Silence." Everyone hushed immediately. The boy was crouched behind the cauldron, hurriedly pulling on a robe Snape had thrown him. "Everyone who has suffered burns or has been infected with Longbottom's mess go to Madame Pomfrey." When no-one moved, not wanting to miss any of the hilarity, he shouted "Now!" at them impatiently. Reluctantly about half the class trooped out. "The rest of you tidy up this classroom. You boy come with me."

Mutters of complaint were heard but the boys voice cut over them. Drawing himself up to his full height, and announced pompously, "I cannot go with you sir. I must visit the Queen and sort this misunderstanding out."

There was the sound of muffled laughter.

"Silence! I don't have time to waste talking to you peasants. I must avenge my brother's death. I am Prince Edward the Fifth and I _will_ find my uncle and kill him!"

By this time the entire class were splitting their sides at this strange boy.

"_Enough_. I said _come with me_." Snape snarled and pulled the boy out of the classroom.

Hermione Granger suddenly gasped and ran after them. Neville followed, leaving the rest of the class to gossip, and reluctantly tidy up the classroom.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Neville sat with the boy who used to be Trevor outside the Headmaster's office while Snape explained what happened.<p>

"Are you an animagus? Like Ron's rat was?" Neville asked the boy almost as soon as he sat down.

"An animagus? I do not understand this term."

"Well how come you were a toad then?"

"I was cursed by a witch who was working for my uncle. What's that?"

He was pointing at a picture on the wall.

"It's a painting." Neville felt that was stating the obvious.

"Why is it moving?"

"Oh, you must be a muggle. Of course."

"What is a muggle? Who are you people?

"More to the point, who are you!" Neville was still upset about the loss of Trevor.

"You're him aren't you. You really are Edward V." Hermione had been quiet up until now but was now staring intently at the boy.

"Of course."

"The Princes in the Tower. You know, it's a puzzle that's baffled historians for years. Of course magic is the answer- transfiguring you into a toad was the perfect solution for your uncle- no body to clear up, and no evidence that anyone would ever believe. How are you still alive though? Hundreds of years have passed since you supposedly died. And what about your brother?"

At this the boy's face clouded over.

"My brother was not so lucky. He was changed into a goblet and they made me watch as they smashed the glass. I will kill my uncle!"

Hermione shifted awkwardly in her seat, but was saved from having to say anything by Professor Dumbledore, who appeared at that moment to talk to Edward. He followed the Headmaster into his office and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone's interested- the Princes in the Tower did vanish suddenly and no-one really knows what happened but their uncle is widely blamed for killing them and seizing the throne. There is not much mention about whether the queen knows about the magical world in the Harry Potter books, and I'm considering a follow up to this with Hermione or someone going shoppingreintroducing Edward into modern life- what do you think?**


End file.
